Urinary incontinence (UI) is a common and potentially disabling condition that afflicts 10-20% of community-dwelling elderly and 40-60% of elderly nursing home patients. Often a major factor in the decision to place an elderly person in a nursing home, the management of UI contributes substantially to the $20 billion per year spent on nursing home care. Despite its prevalence and importance, UI is frequently unevaluated and inappropriately managed. Previous research addressing the underlying pathophysiology and management of UI in the elderly has not carefully characterized the subjects or the UI using standard criteria. Such classifications are critical to assess the outcomes of treatment modalities in the elderly incontinent population. In this study the principal investigators will evaluate each subject in a large and heterogeneous elderly incontinent population with a detailed history, physical exam, "bedside" diagnostic tests and urologic and urodynamic assessment. The data will be analyzed in order to 1) identify well-defined subgroups of elderly incontinent patients (based on symptoms, patient characteristics and genitourinary and urodynamic abnormalities) that would be suitable groups for clinical trials of specific forms of treatment and 2) develop algorithims for the assessment of UI that will be useful for primary health care professionals. The sensitivity, specificity and predictive value of diagnoses based on various combinations of clinical information and results of "bedside" tests will be compared to urologic testing results. This information will then be used to develop algorithims for assessing UI that will enable primary health care professionals to more efficiently evaluate and manage incontinent elderly patients, and maximize the yield from referral for more expensive and invasive diagnostic procedures.